Traveling Soldier
by Brix
Summary: My first Eragon fanfic. Songfic to 'Traveling Soldier' by Dixie Chicks. A sad tale about about a soldier and a girl. Please Read and review!


This is my first Eragon fan fic. Yea, the story behind this was I was listening to Dixie Chick's 'Traveling Soldier' and the plot came into my head. So anyway, please read and review! Enjoy!

_Two days past eighteen_

_He was waiting for the bus in his army greens_

A young boy wandered through the small city, wearing a soldier's uniform. He was a new recruit in Galbatorix's army and feeling a little down. How could he be asked to kill someone? He hazel eyes landed on a small tavern. He walked his way to it, almost hypnotized by the tavern.

The building was small but cozy. He sat at a table and a girl with bright blue eyes and chestnut hair came up to him.

_Sat down in a booth at a café there_

_Gave his orders to a girl with a bow in her hair_

_He's a little shy so she gave him a smile_

He muttered his order, avoiding her eyes. The waitress smiled and adjusted the black bow holding her hair back.

_So he said would you mind sitting down for a while _

_And talking to me I'm feeling a little low_

_She said I'm off in an hour and I know where we can go_

"Joining the army?" the girl asked. The boy nodded.

"I'm not feeling to good about it. Would you mind talking to me for a while miss?" he responded.

"I'm off in an hour, my name is Diana," Diana smiled.

"I'm Marlow," the boy gave her his name.

_So they went down and sat at the pier_

_He said I bet you have a boyfriend but I don't care_

_I've got no one to send a letter to_

_Would you mind if I sent one back here to you?_

"So you have no family?" Diana asked.

"No ma'am. I would like to send you a letter if you don't mind it," Marlow quietly mentioned, "You could be courting someone but I really don't care. I would like to write to you." His shyness seemed to disappear that instant.

"I would like to get letters from you. I'll write back." Diana smiled.

_I cried_

_Never going to hold the hand of another guy_

_Too young for him they told her_

_Waiting for the love of a traveling soldier_

_Our love will never end_

_Waiting for the soldier to come back again_

_Never more to be alone _

_When the letter said the soldier's coming home_

Marlow and Diana smiled at each other. They were in love. People gossiped and disagreed.

"He's a soldier! She is just a young girl! Too young for him!" They would say. Diana and Marlow would hold their heads high and say she loves him and he loves her, which is all that mattered.

The day came that they dreaded. Marlow took one last look at Diana. He kissed her goodbye.

"I love you," he whispered in her ear. She hugged him tightly and kissed him.

"And I you," Marlow put something in her hand and climbed onto the wagon with a few other recruits and waved goodbye.

Diana looked at the silver ring in her hand, a small note tied to it. She slipped the ring on her finger and opened the letter.

_My dearest Diana, _

_My first letter to you, and I already can't wait to have you in my arms. I'll be back soon, and I promise you, we will get married. Wear the ring on your finger please, and I'll be with you. I love you, Diana. _

_Marlow_

Diana clutched the short letter tightly and smiled.

_So the letters came_

_From an army camp_

_In California, then Vietnam _

_And he told his heart_

_It might be love_

_And all of the things he was so scared of _

_Said when it's getting tough over here_

_I think about the day at the pier_

_And close my eyes and see your pretty smile_

_Now don't worry but I won't be able to write for a while_

Marlow sat in a tent writing another letter, his fifth this week. He wasn't able to write for a while, a battle was approaching against the Varden, he explained. The Varden have a Dragon Rider. The Rider has a large sapphire dragon.

_I cried _

_Never going to hold the hand of another guy_

_Too young for him they told her_

_Waiting for the love of a traveling soldier_

_Our love will never end_

_Waiting for the soldier to come back again_

_Never more to be alone_

_The letter said the soldier's coming home_

Marlow marched, fear munching at his conscious. Questions were eating at him, swirling around his head. Was he going to live long enough to see his darling Diana again? Would this Dragon Rider get him? Would Diana miss him? Is she worried? What if he lost his memory?

"I love you Diana," he murmured to the air, hoping the air would carry the message to her.

Diana sat by the window with a tear stained face. Was Marlow okay? Would he live? Would she ever see him again? She was worried out of her mind. Oh please be safe! She wanted to cry out loud. She raced outside.

"Marlow, I love you," she murmured to the air. She looked at the silver ring on her finger.

Marlow had returned to Diana, safe and sound. Both were thankful for him being alive. Like he promised they married. They were happy, but another battle was approaching and both prayed he wasn't needed. He wasn't. It was rumored that the Dragon rider had grown stronger and had killed more men than anyone there.

Marlow and Diana had a son whom they named Caleb. He looked much like Marlow but with Diana's blue eyes. They were a small and happy family.

Marlow had been called to his duties. He was to fight in the last battle against the Varden. He kissed Diana and Caleb goodbye and promised letters. Diana hugged their son as Marlow grew smaller and smaller in the distance.

"I love Diana. I love you Caleb," Marlow muttered to them before he left. Caleb gripped his father's finger and cooed.

"I love you Marlow. Caleb loves you too," Diana spoke.

_One Friday night at a football game_

_The Lord's Prayer said and the anthem sang_

_A man said folks would you bow your heads_

_For the list of local Vietnam dead_

_Crying all alone under the stands_

_Was the piccolo player in the marching band _

_And one named read and no one cared_

_But a pretty little girl with a bow in her hair_

Diana sobbed as she read the letter. She had hoped it was from he husband, but no. Her Marlow had been killed. Caleb's father had been killed. She picked up the baby and clutched him tightly. He seemed to know something was wrong.

"Hush my Caleb. Hush my darling." Diana cooed to her baby, letting the silent tears fall. Caleb quieted down and began to sleep. She looked at the silver ring on her hand.

"Oh my Marlow, I love you," she murmured, crying for her and Caleb's loss.

_I cried_

_Never going to hold the hand of another of another guy_

_Too young for him they told her_

_Waiting for the love of a traveling soldier_

_Our love will never end_

_Waiting for the soldier to come back again_

_Never more to be alone_

_The letter said the soldier's coming home_

OK, what did you think? It was kind of sad, but it's a sad song. I might make a sequel with the song 'My Heart Will Go On' by Celine Dion. Anyway, please read and review.


End file.
